1. Field of the Invention
Having been a tender for a mason, and laid block as a mason, I found no tool that Would ease fatigue on the back, keep gloves drier, or assist in leveling block without fumbling with one hand, to constantly adjust block and/or reach for a Level to square block horizontally and vertically. Having done block work for my dad and uncle, I decided to design a tool to make the task of block work easier and More efficient if I was going to be a mason, others saw my design and I decided to Make a prototype model. This tool also makes a substantial difference in the time it Takes to lay block. Being from Minnesota in cold weather, keeping gloves drier and laying block faster is a huge benefit in colder months and the added benefit of standing more upright helps to ease fatigue at the day's end.
2. Description of Related Art
Not applicable;                None that is known to applicant.        